A Kitten To Call House
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Another small squeak resounded from the box, more persistent than the first, and Cameron felt like a dumb blonde in a cheap horror flick as she slowly approached the box and cautiously lifted the flaps...


Hey, everybody. Just a cute little oneshot for your amusement, inspired by my own little kitten, House. (Yes, I named my cats House and Cuddy.) Anyways, please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will.

This little fic is dedicated to Psycho Strider and my kittens, House and Cuddy.

Allison Cameron yawned as she walked down the hall to her apartment, her keys in her hand and leftover Chinese takeout on her mind. Today had been the same as always, with House verbally abusing Chase and Foreman, and harassing her and Cuddy. But for some reason, she was more tired than usual.

A few feet away from her door, she saw a large cardboard box sitting in front of the door, and her eyebrows quirked as she quickened her pace. Warily, she leaned down and looked at the plain brown box, then reached down to pluck the card off of the top.

The card simply read, _Have fun, Allison._

She flipped it over in her hand, frustrated that the back revealed no more than the front. With a sigh, she shoved her key into the door, then pushed it open, flipping the lights on before she retreated back into the hall. Placing the card back on top of the box, she carefully lifted the box into her arms, then walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind herself.

She set the box down on her coffee table, then turned to walk into the kitchen. But a small squeak made her jump, and she looked around her apartment before her stare settled on the box in front of her. "What the...?"

Another small squeak resounded from the box, more persistent than the first, and Cameron felt like a dumb blonde in a cheap horror flick as she slowly approached the box and cautiously lifted the flaps. There, in the corner of the box, sat the most adorable, biggest eyed tiger striped kitten she had ever seen in her life, and her heart immediately melted.

"Aww," she cooed, reaching one hand down to pick up the little kitten. It mewed crossly as she lifted it out of the box and held it in the palm of her hand, and she examined it closely. "Hi there, little guy," she murmured, scratching behind the kitten's ears.

The kitten looked up at her with wide, bright blue eyes, and she smiled when it mewed again, as if giving her an order. "You must be hungry, huh?" she deduced, setting the kitten carefully on the carpeted floor. "Well, let's see if we can't find something for you to eat." With that, she walked into her kitchen and grabbed a saucer off of a shelf, then reached into the fridge for the gallon of milk.

The kitten had toddled himself into the kitchen right behind Cameron, and was watching her with kitten amusement as she hummed while pouring milk into the little saucer. She placed the saucer on the floor, then watched as the little kitten toddled up to the dish and plopped himself down in front of it, lapping up the milk like there was no tomorrow.

"What am I going to name you?" she asked, and the kitten looked up at her with an aggravated look on his furry little face. There was no doubt that she was keeping him, but he definitely needed a name...

Suddenly he let out a noisy mew and jumped onto the leg of her pants, and she watched in surprise as the kitten climbed his way up her pants, until he was at her shirt. She grabbed the little creature before he could rip her shirt, and she held him securely against her chest as she walked into her bedroom and fell across the bed.

The little kitten promptly draped himself across her chest and fell asleep, and Cameron let her fingers trail across his soft fur as she fell asleep herself.

After their nap, for the rest of the day, Cameron watched the energized kitten skid around the linoleum of her kitchen floor, then climb drapes until she pulled him down and sat him on the carpeted floor again.

She had been considering names for him all day, but nothing seemed to fit right, except for one. But she knew that she couldn't name him that. It would be too... weird. Not to mention the flack she would get from said name's original owner. No, she had to come up with something else.

But as she watched the kitten run and play, she finally gave up and scooped him up in her arms, scratching under his chin as she said, "Okay, little guy. Your name is House. How's that?"

The kitten let out a small squeak and escaped from her hands, planting himself decisively in the crook of her neck, and she could hear him purring almost deafeningly into her ear.

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Cameron yawned and headed into her bedroom, then sat the kitten on her pillow before changing into sweatpants and a tank top. After she turned the light out, she climbed up onto the bed and laid her head on the pillow.

"Night, House," she murmured as she closed her eyes, and the kitten let out a short squeak, then curled up beside Cameron.

The creaking of her bedroom door awakened Cameron, and she waited patiently as the person shed their shoes, shirt and pants, then climbed into bed with her.

"Hey, you," she murmured as a strong arm went around her waist, and even in the dark, she could almost see him smile.

"Did you like your present?" he rumbled, and she turned over in his arms and kissed him softly.

"Very much."

His hand traveled down to her stomach, and she could feel the sadness rolling off of him as he said, "I know it's not the same, but-"

She kissed him again, then covered his hand with hers as she said, "Greg... We're pregnant."

He froze, and she was worried that he wasn't happy when he kissed her firmly and swept her beneath him. "I... love... you," he murmured between kisses. She smiled and closed her eyes as his lips traveled downward, until his mouth came to a stop over her belly. "And I love you, too."

She buried her hands in his hair, gently pulling him back up to her. "So, you're happy about this?" she asked, and he smiled and kissed her firmly.

"Are you kidding? We've been trying for this for so long."

She grinned as he covered her body with his and smoothed her hair out of her face.

A sudden squeak interrupted their kiss, and they both looked at the indignant looking kitten. "Aw, poor House," she murmured, picking the kitten up and resting him on her chest.

"Hey..." House growled, and Cameron laughed and kissed him, then dropped the kitten onto the floor gently. Once she did, she surprised House by flipping him onto his back and straddling his waist.

The kitten watched the two, then flicked his tail and walked out of the room.

The End...

A/N: Okay, there ya have it, folks. Now, please review, my ducklings!


End file.
